


It's Easy Being A Good Girl

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Mommy Kink, Obedience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wants to please her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Easy Being A Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: obedient

Ruby might tease Emma about doing whatever Snow White told her to, but Emma was living her life anew. She finally had a family, one that had always loved her, and one that will always love her.

Snow whispers just how much she loves her Baby every night in Emma’s ear while patting Emma’s stomach. It sends Emma straight off to sleep, kept warm by Snow’s breath and her gentle words.

_Go to sleep now. I love you so much Baby. Mommy will always be here for you. Mommy will never let you go again._

When Snow thought aloud that Emma works too much, Emma hired a new deputy for the days that Charming is not at the station.

When Snow mentioned that it was lovely that Henry was beginning to remember his love for Regina, Emma did all she could to encourage him to spend more time at Mifflin Street to reconnect with the Mayor.

When Snow commented that it would be nice to be shown some more affection in the mornings, Emma made sure to always give her Mommy a kiss before leaving for work.

Emma spends all of her lunch breaks at home, because Snow asks her to.  
As soon as she has let herself in, she is pressed against the closed door, with Snow’s hungry lips devouring her whimpers of arousal.

And when Snow says to get on her knees, Emma drops to the floor and looks up, eager for Mommy’s next command.


End file.
